The Gift
by Coona
Summary: •Los planes para navidad de Edward Cullen eran: Comer las sobras de la cena anterior, ver una buena película para sentirse acompañado y a la medianoche abrir solitariamente los regalo que sus padres le habían dejado. Ver a Bella esa noche era una sorpres


**Cullen Christmast Contest: ****  
****Nombre del One-Shot:** The Gift  
**Nombre de la Autora:** Coona  
**Personajes:** Edward Cullen y Bella Swan  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary**: Los planes de navidad de Edward Cullen eran: Comer las sobras de la cena anterior, ver una buena película para sentirse acompañado y a la medianoche abrir solitariamente los regalo que sus padres le habían dejado. Ver a Bella esa noche era una sorpresa.

***-*-***

**A**hí estaba Edward Cullen, sentado en un cómodo sofá y tratando que el calor de la chimenea descongele un poco su corazón. ¡Que tristeza para un adolescente de diecisiete años pasar la noche de navidad solo!, sus padres tuvieron que tomar un inesperado vuelo a Inglaterra para poder llegar al nacimiento de su prematuro nieto. Simplemente genial

Decidió encender la Televisión para poder despejar su mente y así no imaginar como hubiera sido su navidad: Su madre estaría cocinando su cena favorita mientras tarareaba un villancico y su padre justo volvería del trabajo con una bella sonrisa, encendería el ordenador para poder comunicarse con Alice, su hermana mayor, junto con su esposo Jasper y hablarían de cómo va la bebe.

Pero las cosas nunca le funcionaban a Edward y ya debería estar acostumbrado con la mala suerte, como por ejemplo ahora: las películas que estaban dando se trataban de unas hermosas familias que tenían un problema pero luego se solucionaban y vivían felices o una película de amor… Un tema sensible para el chico que estaba mirando celosamente la escena de dos enamorados, ambos cubiertos de copos de nieves y expresándose su amor con un tierno beso.

¿Por qué su maldita cobardía no le permitía declararse a Bella Swan? Él se enamoro de Isabella Swan cuando la vio por primera vez en un parque, ella tenía solo cinco años y se encontraba llorando por la herida que tenia en su pequeña rodilla. El pequeño se le acerco y le ofreció ayuda como todo un pequeño caballero, como su padre le había enseñado

"_¿Estas lastimada?" le pregunto el pequeño a la castaña "mi madre esta acá" le informo y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora ya que la niña ni siquiera lo había mirado "puedo pedirle que te ayude" la niña lo miro a la cara y el pudo apreciar sus temerosos e inocentes cafés y en ese momento quedo hipnotizado por ella_

"_Mama esta por llegar, fue a comprar un helado" le dijo suavemente y a él le pareció lo mas adorable_

"_¿Te molesta si espero contigo?" ambos niños se sonrojaron y la pequeña Bella solo pudo asentir con su cabeza "Mi nombre es Edward Cullen" extendió su manita, un gesto copiado de su padre al momento de conocer a otra persona_

"_Bella" le dijo mirando tristemente su herida en la pierna, Edward busco en sus bolsillos y encontró lo que tanto buscaba_

"_Toma" cuando Bella miro lo que Edward le quería pasar se sonrojo aun mas "para que no llores" la castaña tomo tímidamente el pequeño dulce que Edward le estaba ofreciendo y le dio una tímida sonrisa_

"_Gracias" ambos niños se miraron y se sonrieron, pero un grito proveniente del padre de Bella interrumpió el mágico momento_

"_Bella, ¿Te duele la pierna?" pregunto el jefe de policía y el padre de Bella "Vámonos a la casa" tomo a la niña en brazos y se despidió solo con una mirada de su nuevo amigo, el pequeño niño no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño ya que se habían llevado a Bella. Miro a su alrededor para buscar a su mama y vio que estaba sentada mirándolo divertido_

"_¿Quién era esa niñita?__" pregunto con ternura a su hijo, ella había visto toda la interacción entre ambos y lo encontraba sumamente encantador_

"_Bella" le contesto soñadoramente Edward _

"_Bella es muy bonita" dijo divertida su madre para ver la reacción de su hijo_

"_Es hermosa" agrego Edward, recordando sus hermosos ojos, su largo cabello y su lindo vestido color verde_

Cuando Edward recordaba ese momento se preguntaba a donde mierda se había ido su coraje. Ellos no se volvieron a ver hasta el inicio de este año, donde eran compañeros en el laboratorio, pero nunca habían hablado profundamente y eso era culpa de él. Edward pasaba todas las clases pensando en que cosa podría hablar con Bella, pero nunca se decidía y siempre perdía las oportunidades que el destino le daba.Y cuando ella le hablaba, él contestaba con monosílabos ya que no quería arruinarlo diciéndole cosas imprudentes, como por ejemplo: _Te amo_

Él la amaba, conocía todo acerca de la vida de Bella Swan. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba estar con mucha gente y cuando lo hacia se sonrojaba adorablemente, sabía que amaba la literatura clásica y que odiaba bailar (lo sabía ya que había escuchado como declinaba amablemente las ofertas cuando la invitaban a bailar), sabía la historia de su familia: Sus padres eran Charlie, el jefe de policía, y Renee. Ellos se habían separado poco después de que Bella naciera, por ende Bella solo estaba algunos días en Forks hasta que su madre se caso y quiso vivir permanentemente con su padre.

¡Oh si! Edward Cullen era todo un psicópata y él lo sabía muy bien

Después de pensar en Bella y cambiar el canal de televisión donde daban un programa grabado, que lo dejo ahí solo porque avisaban cuando era medianoche, decidió comer algo. Se paro perezosamente hacia el refrigerador donde había varias cosas como huevos, verduras, condimentos y en la alacena habían cosas para preparar y él no tenia ánimos para preparar nada

"Quizás me hayan regalado un chocolate" susurro para dirigirse al horno, donde todavía quedaba algo del pollo frito de la noche anterior. Edward tomo el pedazo de pollo y lo llevo hacia la mesa para poder comerlo mejor. Después del primer bocado no siguió comiendo, ya que no le gustaba algo frío, duro y se le había quitado el apetito

"Feliz navidad para mi" él estaba pensando seriamente mandar a la mierda las tradiciones de la navidad. Se iba a dirigir a abrir los regalos cuando siente que alguien toca el timbre

"Que no sean los Testigos de Jehová a darme una charla" rogó al cielo antes de abrir la puerta.

"Hola, Edward" era _ella. _El chico aun no se lo podía creer, ¿Quién iba a pensar que en su solitaria noche su ángel le viniera a hacer algo de compañía?, pero la pregunta que tenia en mente era otra

"¿Qué haces tu acá?" vio que Bella abría exageradamente los ojos y luego bajaba su cabeza avergonzada. El se odio por haber hecho esa pregunta y el tono que utilizo en hacerla

"Mi papa me mando" explico mordiéndose su labio inferior, cosa que le pareció bastante sexy a Edward "¿Esta la Sra. Cullen?" el chico no pudo evitar bufar a la mención de su mama "Necesito saber a que hora hay que ir mañana al hospital, para dar un regalo a los niños" termino de decir con una sonrisa

"No" dijo molesto y al momento después se arrepintió "Estoy pasando navidad solo" Bella se conmovió, ella era una buena persona y navidad significada mucho para ella

"¿Solo?" el asintió tristemente, pero luego se sorprendió por la propuesta de Isabella "¿Quieres algo de compañía?" ahora era él quien abría los ojos exageradamente por la sorpresa "o sea tengo…unos… minutos" dijo torpemente, la verdad es que Bella quería estar un tiempo con el chico que una vez se le acerco para ver si estaba lastimada

"Pasa si quieres" El se hizo a un lado y vio como Bella entraba a su casa por primera vez, estaba tan emocionado, pero también estaba asustado. No quería arruinarlo, esta podía ser su única oportunidad de lograr algo con Isabella Swan

"Gracias" la castaña se sentó en la salita y observo curiosamente las fotos que estaban en la mesita: unas eran del Dr. Cullen, su fiel conocido doctor, junto con la Sra. Cullen, la mujer mas generosa de todo Forks; habían unas de la hermana de Edward, Alice, pero fue una foto que a Bella le llamo mucho la atención.

"Me acuerdo de este día" musito la muchacha, tomando la foto de dos pequeños niños en un parque. _El y Ella_ "pero no me acuerdo cuando nos sacaron la foto" dijo confundida mientras miraba tiernamente

"Fue Esme" Edward se sentó al lado de ella, mientras tomaba un poco la foto para observarla mejor "le pareció adorable que su hijo compartiera con esa bonita niñita" ella se sonrojo y él se sintió orgulloso por ser el causante de eso "en esa época me creía el príncipe azul rescatando a la princesa en peligro. Ahora el príncipe esta solo y abandonado" trato de utilizar su tono bromista, pero no pudo.

"¿Y la princesa quedo desprotegida?" ella no se consideraba una princesa, pero quería seguirle el juego a Edward, quería saber que pasaba por su mente y quería saber si por fin había llegado el día que tanto quería

"No" exclamo melancólico el chico "él siempre la cuida desde las sombras, aunque ella no se de ni cuenta de su existencia" Bella vio como las facciones de Edward se encontraban tristes, y eso a ella le dolió mucho

"Quizás la princesa toma mucho en cuenta a su príncipe" Ahora ambos se estaban mirando con mucha intensidad, ambos podían ver el alma del otro "La princesa cree que su príncipe se arrepintió de salvarla ese día. Ya que el era esquivo con ella" Bella fue la primera en bajar la mirada y morderse su labio. Esme siempre le decía que su hijo estaba enamorado de ella y ahora tenia unas dudas enormes

"El príncipe es tonto y cobarde" Edward ya estaba decidido, quería contarle todo lo que sentía a Bella. No tenía nada que perder "El nunca se va arrepentir de salvar a su princesa porque la ama mucho, siempre la amo y siempre la amara" inconcientemente él se le había cercado mucho, si ella volteaba la cabeza sus narices se tocarían. El chico seguía mirándola y cada vez su corazón se llenaba de desilusión y vergüenza

"Creo que la princesa necesitaba escuchar eso" ella decididamente se dio vuelta, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran y ambos sintieran el aliento del otro. Edward acaricio nerviosamente la mejilla de Bella, deleitándose por la suavidad de su piel

"Eres hermosa" ambos se habían acercado y podían sentir que con un movimiento más sus labios quedarían unidos y así lo quiso Edward. Su corazón palpitaba como un colibrí cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. _¡Dios mió, puedo morir ahora y moriré feliz! _Pensó mientras movía armoniosamente sus labios con los de ella. En un momento profundizaron el beso y las manos de Bella fueron hacia el cuello de Edward y las manos de Edward fueron hacia la cintura de Bella.

Lamentablemente ambos eran humanos y tenían necesidades. Respirar era una de ellas

"Te amo" le dijo Edward sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos "Lo siento por ser un poco indiferente contigo"

"¿Un poco?" dijo Bella irónicamente, haciendo que Edward riera y le diera un suave beso "Yo igual te amo" ambos se miraron y sonrieron, pero el celular de Bella interrumpió ese momento

"¿Alo?" la chica se paro mientras que el la miraba aun maravillado "Estoy llegando" cerro su celular de golpe y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Edward "Me tengo que ir"

"¿Nos vemos mañana?" pregunto esperanzado Edward, acompañándola hasta la puerta

"Por supuesto" él la abrazo para despedirse y ella sintió que pertenecía a los brazos de Edward "Adiós Edward" ella se iba a ir, pero el lo impidió

"¿No vamos a cumplir la tradición?" pregunto mirando el objeto que se encontraba colgado en el marco de la puerta: un muérdago. Mas tarde agradecería a Esme por haberlo puesto allí.

"Eres travieso" ahora fue ella quien se le acerco y le dio un tierno beso "Te amo y Feliz Navidad. Es medianoche" el vio como ella se subía a esa camioneta que tenia y luego se adentro hacia el interior de su casa. Vio el reloj y comprobó que era hora de abrir los regalos.

Vio que le habían dado un equipo de música nuevo, los discos y libros que él quería. Pero nada de esto lo emociono, ya que esta noche había recibido el mejor regalo de su vida: El amor de Bella

* * *

¡Hola mis amores!, Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot. Me encanto escribirlo, es que ¡Amo la Navidad!, me hace más feliz esta época del año. Aunque mi navidad soñada es con nieve y un muñeco de navidad en mi jardin 8).

¿Les gusto?, ya saben que hacer ;)

¡Los amo!

**.Coona.**

_Santa Clause through the back door__ (8)._


End file.
